Letters To The One's That We Love
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: Got bored. Wrote FanFic. Don't even know why, they won't be good because it's like half 1 in the morning. Peace out. ox
1. Erin

**Authors Note; I love writing letters. I write them all the time. I find it interesting to write from people's points of view because you can really get in to the characters head and mess around with their thoughts and capture their feelings.**

**Also by writing this I think it may give me sudden inspiration to write more of my FanFic 'Rivals'. **

**I know it's random, but hey ho, here goes nothing, eh?**

* * *

_Dear Vlad;_

_By the time you read this, we shall be Husband and Wife!_

_How exciting is that? _

_I cannot wait to be Mrs Erin Dracula._

_People may say that we are stupid, naive even, but we're not._

_We are two people who found each other._

_Two people in love._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

_You say you'll nurse me back to health when the time comes, and I believe you, Vlad, I really do._

_When I met you, my life was in ruins._

_Ryan had just been turned, and I was hell bent on revenge._

_I remember the first conversation we had._

_Do you remember what it was?_

_You asked me to take Ingrid back to Garside Grange, before warning those pesky slayers away._

_When I met you, I knew from the second I saw you, that you were different than any other vampire there had ever lived._

_You didn't want revenge._

_You didn't even want blood._

_You just wanted to live a normal life, with maybe the occasional spanners getting thrown into the works._

_I'm babbling now because I want to savour every single moment I have writing this letter to you._

_Vladimir Dracula, I know that you will make a great husband, and, in time, you will make the perfect Father as well._

_I love you, Vlad._

_With all my heart and my soul._

_I cannot wait to become your wife._

_Although marriage is really only just a piece of paper._

_The real reason behind marriage is companionship._

_Me and you against the world, remember?_

_When I walk down that aisle tomorrow, I will not only see my beautiful, perfect Husband, _

_I will see my entire future mapped out in front of my very astonished eyes._

_Oh, and another thing, please let me tell you how perfect you are, I know you don't like it, but I promised nothing but the truth was ever coming out of my lips ever again,_

_I would be indeed lying if I didn't say you were perfect._

_Well, perfect for me, at least._

_People will look upon us when we walk down that aisle, united in matrimony._

_The only person I will be focussing on, though, is you._

_See you tomorrow._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Lots of hugs and kisses;_

_Erin xxxxxx_


	2. Robin

_Vlad;_

_Hey Buddy, how have you been?_

_It's rather boring without you here with me._

_Since the mind wipe has worn off, (Bet I surprised you that I still remember don't I?)_

_Mum and Dad have been having complete and utter freak attacks about the house._

_We're moving, by the way._

_We're moving near a school named Garside Grange._

_I'll obviously not be going there, I'm an old one now, just like you!_

_It sounds so lame, man._

_I really wish you were here, so I could have someone to talk to._

_I haven't had many friends since you left._

_There was one, but I'd rather not talk about her._

_Everyone thinks I'm too weird._

_I know I'm weird._

_I like being weird._

_I liked it when we were friends, because you didn't call me weird,_

_I suppose that's why you were my only friend, hey?_

_Anyway, I really hope to see you soon, buddy._

_Give me a call?_

_(I've included my new address and phone number in the envelope.)_

_I would also like to know all about this new Wife of yours, too! _

_I can't believe you're married, man._

_Hope you are well, anyway, give me a call and maybe we can go out for a drink sometime?_

_I miss you (I know, sounds so lame.)_

_Give my best to the Missus!_

_Peace._

_Robin :-)_


	3. Jonno

_Vlad;_

_How's it going, mate?_

_Hope all is well with you and Erin again, too._

_I don't really have much to say,_

_Apart from the Ceasefire still seems to be in place, thanks to you and me, anyway._

_Mum is slowly coming to terms with my Dad's death._

_She still blames you._

_I don't._

_I should, but I don't._

_You wiped all of our memories just so we would leave your family alone._

_I understand._

_If I had the power to do that, I would._

_I know you and my Dad never really saw eye to eye with one another, but that's all in the past now._

_I forgive you for what you did, Vlad._

_I know you don't need my forgiveness, but just know that you have it._

_When Mum returns to her normal self, she will probably want to visit you._

_I won't let her or anyone else hurt you or your family, though, Vlad._

_You have my solemn word._

_Hopefully see you soon, for that school reunion thing?_

_If not, we will have to meet up, you can bring Erin along too, if you like._

_I know you two are literally joined at the hip! _

_Anyway, better go, Mum's nearly home._

_I can't risk her seeing me writing to you._

_Sorry for all the sneaking around._

_I think it's for the best, don't you?_

_Catch you later, mate!_

_Jonno__._


End file.
